Longer Than a Heartbeat
by yellowlightning
Summary: Some people fall in love in a heartbeat, while others take longer. CHAPTER 2 UP! (Please read Author's Note - Drabble at my best) AU. Eventual Jelsa with appearances from other Disney and Dreamworks characters. Rated for language and possible mature themes.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney characters or Dreamwork characters.

 **Author's Note:** It has been several years since I posted any FanFiction. I've been on and off writing a handful of stories varying in fanbase. I'm so set in trying to refine and finalize a story before even publishing because I shamefully have my share of unfinished works posted. But I miss writing and sharing . . . reading reviews and story ideas.

So here we go. A story which I think lacks a solid plot but I like to hope has enough substance to be enjoyable for the time being. While I will do my best to reread for errors, this is basically thoughts on the computer so forgive me for inconsistencies that may occur or lack of development for that matter.

Please drop a review, it'll encourage this muse in my head but please refrain for any flames (it'll discourage future posting).

 **For Longer Than a Heartbeat**

Elsa let out a sigh of relief as she walked into her dorm room. It was Friday. Finally. As much as she loved school and learning, she never felt so relieved and happy that it was finally the weekend.

"Hey!" her roommate, Mulan, greeted as she walked out of the bathroom and into their dorm room.

"Hi," Elsa smiled as she placed her books on top of her desk. Elsa liked her room mate. The two girls got along well. It helped that they shared similar values. Both were brought up with high expectations from their parents and knew the importance in upholding the family name.

"I'm about to head to the cafeteria for dinner. Do you want to come? I can wait," offered Mulan as she took a sit on her bed.

Elsa glanced at the time, it was nearly six and contemplated for a few seconds. "I think I'll pass. I had a late lunch before my last class."

Mulan wrinkled her nose, "Your class class started at four. You really need to get your head out of those books to breathe and eat at a reasonable time, Elsa." The asian teased as Elsa rolled her eyes. "Speaking of which, Jasmine and Ariel wants to check out a frat party across campus later. You wanna go?" Jasmine and Ariel were their quad mates. Their dorm rooms were separated by a shared bathroom.

Elsa made a face, "I don't know Mulan."

"I think your grades could survive if you took a break for a few hours. We're practically halfway through our first semester. This is what college is suppose to be about right?" This was one of the things that the roommates differed from one another. Mulan while cautious was just as curious when it came to experiencing new things and never allowed fear to stop her from trying something.

"You mean underage drinking and pre-material sex?" Elsa half joked as she laid down on her bed.

Mulan laughed as she threw her pillow at her roommate's face. "Oh come on, you're being dramatic." Elsa laughed as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket. "At least think about it. You know Jasmine and Ariel, they're just looking for ways to rebel against their fathers. If I have you, it'll even out the voice of reason." Because despite Mulan possessing adventurous traits, she still made the best decisions.

Elsa looked up from her phone as Mulan gave her a pleaded look. "I'll think about it." But emphasized a pointed look to remind her that it was not a solid 'Yes.'

"Great!" Mulan just about cheered as she stood up. "You sure you don't want to at least come down to the cafeteria with me?"

"No thanks, I'm going to call my sister," Elsa said as she waved her phone.

"Alright, well let me know if you want me to bring you back anything," offered Mulan as she made her way to the door. Elsa smiled as her roommate waved before closing the door behind her.

Elsa turned her attention back to her phone, as she hit the call button. Anna was texting her all afternoon about a high school game she was excited about attending. It only took one ring.

"Finally!" Anna just about shouted causing her older sister to grin. "How are you? How was class? I still forget you have classes in the afternoon."

Elsa laughed, "Hi, to you too."

"Oh, hi" the younger sister responded. "So?"

"I'm fine. Classes were tough but good. I'm glad it's Friday. How are you?"

"I'm glad it's Friday! We have a football game tonight. Did I tell you that we have a chance for playoffs this year?"

"Oh you know. Just about a hundred times" teased Elsa. "Who knew you would be such a fanatic over football."

"Well it helps when your best friend is a star receiver," Anna just about bragged. "And teaches you a thing or two about the game so you have some understanding as to what is happening on the field."

"I'm assuming you're referring to Jackson?" Elsa questioned, remember vividly the new student her sister met her first day of her senior year. Anna described him as attractive and charming with a huge sense of humor. They shared about half of their classes together and apparently have hit things off.

"Jack. You know you can call him 'Jack' right?" Anna corrected. "But yes. Do you know he was the star player at his old school too?"

"Anna, you sound smitten by this guy," Elsa pointed out with a smile.

Anna groaned. "First of all no one uses the word 'smitten' anymore. I swear you do this on purpose. Use vocabulary that has been out of date for decades to act uncool when in reality you're this cool smart beautiful—"

"OK! You can stop," Elsa cut off, as Anna laughed. The two knew how the older sister could not receive compliments to save her life.

"Second," Anna continued. "Jack is my best friend. We definitely do not see one another like that."

"Is he gay?"

"What? Elsa. No!"

"I was just asking," Elsa laughed. She enjoyed getting a rise from her sister every now and then.

Anna laughed as well. "Trust me, he is far from gay."

Their laughter died and Elsa had a feeling they were both thinking the same thing. "Just be safe, will you?"

"Elsa," Anna whined quietly but warmly.

"Anna," Elsa sternly replied with as much love as she could send over the phone. "I know we made this unspoken pact to not talk about what happened with . . . H-" Elsa clenched her phone tightly at the thought. "I just want you to be safe. I know there'll probably be an after party." She wanted to add that she wouldn't be there to protect her, but she knew her sister was already thinking the same thing.

"Come on Els. I promise to make good choices," Anna said, with a tone that sounded like she was trying to prove something.

Elsa sighed as she set up. "Anna, I know you will. It's everyone else and their choices that I'm worried about."

"Rapunzel will there with me and Jack too." Elsa simply just hummed. Her sister could only describe Jack with positive adjectives (but she also did the same about Hans). The difference between the two, was that she knew who Hans was and always had a bad feeling about the guy. She had yet to meet Jack and figure out just how much of Anna's descriptions were true. "ANYWAYS! What are you up to tonight?"

"I don't know. Studying, perhaps," Elsa said with a shrugged as she leaned against the wall.

Anna groaned. "Elsa. You're in college. On a Friday night. Please tell me you have other plans than just studying?"

Elsa laughed and a part of her realize how much she missed her sister and laughing with her. "You sound like Mulan."

"Mulan sounds like a smart person."

"Jasmine and Ariel want to check out a frat party tonight."

"Oh my god, Elsa! You have to go!"

Elsa rolled her eyes allowing a smile to slip. "I told Mulan I would think about it."

"Oh come on Elsa. I want to call you tomorrow and hear more than just 'I spent my night studying' oh and heaven forbid you add that you went to the library to do so."

The platinum blonde giggled. "Oh now you're just being overly dramatic."

"If you go, we'll both be at a party and it'll almost feel like we're together." And while Anna sounded just a bit dramatic, Elsa could sense just how serious her little sister was at the same time.

"Maybe."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thank you for reading. Please drop a review. I've contemplated on the age difference between the characters.

Elsa is currently 18 (turning 19 in December) while Mulan, Jasmine, and Ariel are already 19.

I'm torn at making Anna, Jack, and Rapunzel a year younger or two. Right now they are just a year younger which may just stay unless anyone strongly wants a two year difference.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any Disney or Dreamworks characters.

 **Author's Note:** Thank you 'a faaan (Guest)' for the review and 'Not Normal Stacy' for following.

I have to admit it is slightly liberating to be writing with a plot that has no clear ending. _ Ha. Well hope you like the chapter!

 **Longer Than a Heartbeat**

Elsa let out a sigh, as someone bumped into her and she tactfully lifted her cup to avoid it spilling on her. The music was blasting and the frat house was packed with people. She caught a glimpse of red hair in the crowd of people dancing and tipped her cup to her lips. Her quad mates were quick to take the dance floor after helping themselves to a solo cup.

"Yuck," Elsa mumbled as she pulled the cup back. "Is there anything to drink aside from alcohol?"

Mulan glanced over her should her at her roommate and gave her a weak smile. "You can try the fruit punch but I might have saw someone dump a bottle of vodka in it."

"Would it be judgmental of me to say I'm surprised you're drinking?" Elsa pointed out as she tilted her cup towards the one in Mulan's hand.

"Not as much as it is for me to say I'm not surprised that you are not." There was a pause. "Or at least trying not to drink," Mulan responded as she sipped her drink. "My family drinks during holidays and celebrations. I've drank with them since I was sixteen." Elsa nodded understandingly. "Want to dance?"

Elsa glanced over at the dance floor or what seems to have been the living room. "I'm not one to dance."

"Oh come on," Mulan smirked as she grabbed her hand. Elsa was beginning to think that was the phrase of the day. She thought back to Anna and how she would be encouraging Elsa to dance.

"Oh what the heck," Elsa muttered as she placed her cup to her lips and tilted her head all the way back to down the cup of beer. Mulan gave her a surprised look but smiled nonetheless. "Come on, let's find Jasmine and Ariel and dance."

* * *

The alcohol helped, somewhat. She was totally conscious of her surroundings and actions but it did help her relax a bit. Her friends were laughing as they sang along to the lyrics of the song causing her to smile. The four girls were dancing together and Elsa was fully aware of some of the looks they were earning. She watched as Ariel sent a glance across the room, hinting to Jasmine that the guy she thought was hot when they first entered the party was watching her.

"Someone is checking you out too," Mulan mentioned, earning the blonde's attention. Mulan nonchalantly glanced toward her right and Elsa discreetly followed her gaze. He was tall and had a muscular built. Dark hair with light eyes.

"Not my type," Elsa found herself saying. Quiet honestly she was not sure what her type was.

Mulan simply laughed and rolled her eyes. Both knew neither girls were planning a one night fling. She knew she was generalizing and assuming that every male body was looking for fling, but she was quite aware of the look Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome was giving her.

Elsa barely felt it at the moment and she almost ignored it. Pulling out her phone from her back pocket, a picture of her and her sister flashed on her screen. It was almost eleven.

"Why is your sister calling?" Mulan asked, as she peeked over to see her phone. Elsa shrugged and did her best not to look worry. Anna was suppose to be at the after party and she knew Elsa would be out as well.

"I'll be right back," Elsa said, not waiting for a response as she maneuvered through the crowd and out the door for a bit of quiet. Walking pass the college students who were playing beer pong, Elsa quickened her pace and answered her phone, just as she found a quiet place by the sidewalk. "Hello? Anna?"

"Uh—hello?" a deep voice answered.

Elsa quickly glanced at her phone. This was her sister's number. "Hello?"

"I'm sorry is this Elsa?" the deep voice questioned, and in the distance Elsa could hear music playing.

"Yes. Who is this? And where is my sister?" Elsa asked her voice serious, while her heart felt just about ready to explode.

"Sorry, this is Jackson Overlord. I think your sister told you about me."

"Yes," Elsa cut off because her mind was racing. "I'm sorry Jackson, I don't mean to be rude but where is my sister? Is she OK?"

"You have nothing to apologize for. Anna is OK . . . well . . . she's rather drunk," Jack explained and she could sense the concern and worry in his voice.

"Drunk?" Elsa repeated, a tad bit louder than she had expected.

"Yes but please don't be upset at Anna. I don't think she realized the fruit punch was spiked until it was too late," Jack quickly explained.

"Where is she now?" Elsa asked calmly as she began pacing.

"Passed out in my car. I thought about taking her home but I know your parents will be . ."

"Infuriated," mumbled Elsa as she placed her hand on her forehead. "Where is Rapunzel?"

"She left early. She wasn't feeling well. I tried calling her but she must have knocked out." There was a pause as Elsa racked her mind on what to do. It was her older sister persona that wanted to protect her from the overprotectiveness of her parents. Despite it not being Anna's fault, she would be in big trouble if she was to go home intoxicated. She would be grounded for her entire senior year. "I would take her home to my place but I think my mom will freak out if she realized there was alcohol at the party. Elsa?"

"I'm sorry. I'm at Arendelle University. I'm trying to figure out what we can do," Elsa explained as she bit her lower lip. She could borrow Mulan's car but it would take her at nearly three hours to get to Burgess perhaps two considering the time and lack of traffic. Would she even break Anna home?

"I can meet you," Jack offered, as if reading her mind.

"I couldn't ask you to do that," Elsa frowned, she stopped in step.

"I told my mom I wouldn't be home until about three. I can meet you in Dreamworks. It'll be a little over an hour drive for each of us."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. I have no alcohol in my system, promise," Jack mentioned and she wondered if Anna told him about just how protective she can be.

"Ok," Elsa said, failing to mention that she on the other hand did. But the thought of her sister drunk was sobering enough.

* * *

 **A/N:** I like to think Chapter 3 will be posted in the near future but until then please leave a review (just no flames, please & thank you)


End file.
